L the Daddy!
by MiiChan23
Summary: Oh no...something happened...very wrong. All of a sudden people are turning into babies for no reason. But things get even weirder when Light turns into a baby, and L has to deal with him. And other more twists
1. Chapter 1

_A/N) Hello, yes I made another one, this is a little goofy. So I don't want anyone to get mad or anything, just a little sillyness just cos i'm bored. Enjoy, Review and whatever. :)))) :PP_

They were inside the HQ, discussing the case with words and other things that I did not understand, so I won't bother telling you them!…

What? Oh come on! Don't get mad, that's not the main idea of this story, so blah…blah!

L, the cute adorable guy, was sitting with his legs close to his chest, starting at the same book over and over again.

"It's important!" Matsuda said, "Can you find him?"

Ryuuzaki looked down on the pages one more time, and shook his head.

"Impossible!" Matsuda snatched the book from L, "He's got to be in here somewhere."

"Matsuda, he's not in there, face it." L picked up his coffee mug, taking a few sips.

"B-but, he's gotta be in here, he HAS to!"

"…He's _not_!"

"What's going on here." Light asked, coming up the two men.

"Matsuda keeps telling me that Waldo is somewhere in that one certain picture but he is not."

"But it's called 'Where's Waldo? Hard core edition' He's suppose to be in here!" Matsuda shoved the book into Light's hands.

"No, the creator of the new Waldo book thought it would be funny if he didn't put Waldo in one of the pictures, so they can make fun and laugh at the person who wouldn't be able to find Waldo." Ryuuzaki explained.

Matsuda looked down on the ground sadly. "Damn! I guess I wasted my friggin money on this kiddy book for nothing!"

"Well, some pictures have Waldo, find him there."

"I guess, I will." Matsuda grabbed the book out of Light's hands. Matsuda sat down on one of those couches there, and began his search for Waldo.

"Ryuuzaki, there's something weird going around…" Light said, stepping behind L's chair. "I hear there's this…weird…_virus._"

"Virus?" L turned to Light, "What virus do you mean?"

"I have no idea what it does, but I hear it was mostly happening in Mexico."

"Did they drink the water?"

"Well-- No! It's not _that_!" said Light

"Then what is it." L grabbed a donut from a box full of them, licking some off the chocolate.

"I don't know, but they said, it began to spread in Japan."

Light turned away from L, _Damn it! I can't kill criminals knowing there's some sickness or something going around. I'll have to work with L…THEN kill him later._

He turned back, "So do you think we can do anything?" He asked,

"…Maybe."

"Like…right now?"

"Well, first we have to find out what's spreading, Yagami-san."

"….Oh…right." Light pulled out a few files, "Well it says here, that they don't know what happened to these people, but they just seemed to have disappeared. But in there place appeared…babies."

"Babies?" L grabbed two donuts, taking bites from both of them.

"Yeah, in fact, it's mostly nothing but little toddlers, running around. Also they mentioned that the people's clothing, were left behind."

"So wherever they are they're naked?"

"I…think so."

"Hm…" L had a lot thinking to do, this can only mean one thing….more sugar!! Yay.

With a smile, L walked do some dessert cart, and began to eat all sorts of things. _So there is this sickness that makes people disappeared and toddlers re-appear in their place, not only that, but their clothes are left behind…._

"Got any leads, yet?" Light asked, next to L at the dessert cart.

"Hm…sort of." L pointed to the couches, where Matsuda wasn't at anymore. "Let's have a seat, and discuss this…" He looked over at a elderly man, "Watari, please turn on the fan…it's kinda hot." Watari nodded turning on the ceiling fan.

They sat began discussing. "Ok, so…let's see, what about the toddlers, were they anything unusual about them?" L asked,

"Well…they were wearing any clothes, at first they thought that the toddlers were the children of the people who disappeared cos they had a close resemblance."

"They…do? UGH!" L yelled, he could concentrate, with all this heat, it was like…85ish degrees. "Watari!?"

"Sorry, but this is as cool as the fan gets." He says, then out of nowhere, "I have some iced tea, imported from a unknown foreign country," He says, bringing the tea over.

"No thanks." said L, with a pout.

"I would love some." Light said, grabbing the cool glass, filled with ice, the beverage, and a lemon wedge on the side.

"Ok, so this virus of such has to do with those children, I know that." L said, he watched Light drink some iced tea.

"Yup…mm, good iced tea." He said, smiling and…drinking some more.

"Well…I think we should go to Mexico, it's obvious that's where it all started, so we should go there, and investigate--"

"Ah!" Light sighed, drinking some iced tea, "I don't know why, but this iced tea is GOOOOOOOOOODDD!" He smiled, asking Watari to refill some more.

"Light-kun, concentrate." L said,

"Right, sorry." But Light continue to enjoy his delicious iced tea, somehow, nothing even bother to pay attention , the iced tea was just too good for him to miss out, he soon asked for another refill.

Till you know it, Light had five refills, he started on sixth.

"Yagami-san, anymore and you'll lose control of your bladder." L said,

"Sorry…just one more." Light drank a big gulp of his beverage.

"Well it's hard to work on this case, when you're more into that tea than me--" L turned his head to Light, who was busy getting another refill, with some smile on his face."…huh? What?" Light turned to L, drinking more tea.

"….Nevermind." L sighed, while shaking his head.

"Ryuuzaki, you should really try some of this iced tea, it's good, and it's perfect for hot days like this."

"No, I don't really like…iced tea." L said, "I prefer hot tea."

"But iced is perfect in a day like this." Light slurped out one gulp… "….U-ugh!" He yelled, spilling the iced tea, with his arm, crashing it down on the floor, smashing it to little pieces.

"….Light?" said L, watching Light fall onto the ground. "Did Kira kill you?" No…Light wasn't having a heart attack it was different….way different.

Light looked like he was having a stroke, but L couldn't see what was going on. Light was behind the couch, coughing. "Wh-what…did they put in that…iced tea!" Then, nothing but silence.

"….Light-kun?" L turned his head to where Watari was, but was no longer there. He looked around, before walking behind the couch, where…Light's clothes? Light's clothes were on the ground, but no Light. What the hell??

"What's going on…?" L wondered, he crouched down, next to the clothes. Slowly, L reached down, grabbing Light's abandoned shirt.

"Nya!!" There was a eerie high pitched scream from under the clothes.

"What the?" L looked down on the shirt, it seemed someone small was inside. "Light??"

"……."

Silence

Silence

…….Silence…………

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!" Out came a little boy, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Momma!!" He began crying, L was shocked.

A little boy?? No….a little baby….and he looks like… "Light." said L, and then, surprisingly, the little baby boy said:

"Yes?"

* * *

A/N) How did you like it so far?? I know you might I weird cos i made such a thing, but truth i got this idea from someone's fanart in deviantart. So here ya go.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This is short, sorry. But still worked hard on it, enjoy_

"…….." L stared at the baby boy, with neat light brown hair, and brown eyes, with adorable rosy cheeks.

"Light?"

"Yes?" answered the boy, L raised a brow.

"Uh…little boy, have you seen Light Yagami?"

"I ams Light Yagami." said the baby boy, with a giggle.

"…What!?"

"You funny looking, are you from da circus?" The little boy stood up, with wobbly legs, it didn't take long for L to realized he had no clothing on.

"Um, no. I'm not." L answered, "Light, how old are you?"

"No! I'm not gonna tell yous." Light said,

"Why not?"

"Cos you're a stranger, and Momma told me not to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend, L." He said, kneeling down to the toddler.

"Fwiend? I'm neva had a fwiend, are they good?" Little Light asked,

"Yes…I guess they are." But L couldn't say for sure, he didn't have friends either, and never had any luck with them in the past.

"Hehe, you're neeeat!" Light pushed his little finger against L's nose, pushing it up. L took his little hand of his nose,

"Mind trying to explain why you can talk, even though you're a baby?" L asked,

"I'ono." Light giggled, "Who sez I'm a baby!? I'm big boy!"

L sighed, staring at the giggling baby who seemed to be Light. But why? This boy seemed too happy to be Light, not only that, but how could've he turned to a tiny baby, in less than a split second. A baby who can talk.

"What iz your name?" Light asked,

"Um…Ryuuzaki." He said,

"'Zaki."

"Uh…yeah."

"Zaki-san, I feel cold."

"That's cos you have no clothes on."

Light gasped, shrieked, then giggled as if it were a really funny joke. His rosy cheeks growing redder. L sighed, this Light seemed at least more adorable than the old one. L chuckled at his thought, as he scooped little Light into his arms. "Come on, time to get you some clothes…"

It took him a while, but he manage to find borrow a diaper from some other mother, and a red shirt along with it.

"No pants?" Light asked,

"It's alright, I'll buy you some later." L said, holding up Light into his arms.

"Ok!" Light giggled, L continued walking around town, hoping he can find a store where they sell all the things babies need.

_Why am I worried about that?_ L thought, _Light's a __**baby**__, I need to get him back to his original self._

"Zaki-san, sing me a lullaby!"

"No, it's not time to go to sleep yet anyway."

"Meh!!"

_One things for sure, the Light in baby form sure is different from the Light in adult form._

"Hey Ryuuzaki!!" Someone yelled out to him, L turned to a running man, also known as Matsuda. "I did it! I found Waldo! Aren't you--" He stopped short, when he saw the baby L was holding. "Hey, I never knew you had a son." Matsuda said,

"Son!?"

"Daddy!" Light shouted.

"So…you do have a son?"

"No, no I don't!"

"Daddy!"

"Quiet." L hissed at Light, in a whisper, Light holding in his laughter. "I'm just babysitting for someone." L told Matsuda,

"Really? Well what's the little guy's name."

"I'm Light--" But L interrupted him, but putting his hand over his little mouth.

"His name is Ryo."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ryo!" Matsuda closed up on the baby, pinching his cheeks, and from the looks on Light's face, he was not enjoying it.

"Nice boy--oww!" Matsuda swing his hand away, "Ryo bit me." He said,

"Sorry…he's cranky, gotta go." L was almost home free, till--

"Wait, what about the Kira case? We still got to work on it."

_Damn, I forgot about that._ "I guess I'll have to postpone it for a little while, just a little, just till I'm done with Li- I mean, Ryo here."

"Oh…well don't take too long." Matsuda said,

"I'll…try not to.."

But sad truth is, maybe this will take longer than L had suspected. It all happened to suddenly, L had no idea where to began with, not to mention he had to take care of a baby, who might have been Kira. Oh not good…L was never really good at babysitting this will be difficult--

_Wait…when Light turned into a baby, his clothing was left behind like the other people from Mexico, along with a baby being left behind, that looked like the person who disappeared. This means that these 'toddlers' are actually the adults, Light was infected with this…_ L looks over to the baby Light, who was making spit bubbles. _He turned into a baby…the thing that turned him into one was near… but where._

"Whha!!" Light cried, he started kicking and punching.

"Wh-what is it?" L asked,

"Hungry!!"

"You're…hungry?" L didn't really know what to feed baby Light, he never had to deal with a baby before. Maybe if he asked his mother--

"Wait! His mother…" L turned his head back to the crying baby, "How am I gonna tell his parents about this?"

A/N I had fun making this :) It was kinda hard cos i am a Death Note fanfic(I write other things too) author, yet i never written something like this so it was hard...kinda...different. Yet still fun. I was also trying to make Light sound more like a little kid, so no I'm not misspelling things or using typo. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_ Sorry this took some time, it's just that well i have other stories to write, school is almost here for me, and well things have been busy. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat at his hotel room, with his legs up, and sipping some coffee. It wasn't as hot yesterday, which was good. But now he was trying to figure out how Light had turned into a baby

_It has to do with that foreign iced tea. He didn't turned into a baby after drinking some of that--_

Stop shortly after his thought, a flying stuffed toy hit Ryuuzaki on the head. "ow." He picked up the toy, looking over to the baby Light sitting down on the floor, surrounded by all sorts of toys Watari had bought him.

"I don't like that toy…" He said, grabbing another one, and throwing that one. "I hate that one too!"

Ryuuzaki sighed, picking up the toy Light had just threw. "I'm sorry you don't like them, but why?"

"They are baby toys." Light answered,

"You _are _a baby."

"No, I'ma big boy!" Light threw himself on the floor, throwing a tantrum.

_This is exactly why I don't handle babies._ Ryuuzaki grabbed the squirming Light into this arms. "What toys DO you want." He asked, patting his back, hoping that would calm him down.

"I want army soldier toys, and robots, and ninjas, and…" Light continued naming all sorts of toys, that would seem to be action figures for young boys, but certainly not for toddlers. But Ryuuzaki hadn't told Light's parents yet, he had told them that he would be spending a few days with him, to help with the case. But that was just it.

"Zaki-san?" Light asked,

"What is it?"

"Where is my mommy and daddy?"

"…." Ryuuzaki thought for a bit, could really tell him that his parents didn't know their own son had become a baby again, not tell him at all about his parents. He did know one thing, that a baby is lost without it's parents, if he didn't give him an answer, Light might cry thinking that they've abounded him, making him cry worse, distracting Ryuuzaki from figuring out about the mysterious iced tea.

"Your mommy's at a busy business trip," Ryuuzaki told him, biting his thumb.

"And my daddy?" Light looked over at L.

"I'm your daddy."

"But when that man in da suit came, you said you wasn't my daddy."

"I was just playing with you." Ryuuzaki set the baby down on the carpet. "I'm playing with my son." He patted his head.

"Oh…" Light turned his attention to the ground, then looked back up at his so called 'daddy'. "Can I have a robot toy?"

"Later." Ryuuzaki sat back down on his armchair, "I'm busy with work."

This whole time, while L was still figuring out about the tea, Light was running around the hotel room, making zooming noises, pertaining he's an airplane. He was making it a bit difficult to think, but Ryuuzaki was still be able to figure out a few other things. It had to do with the iced tea, and the iced tea had to come from somewhere from Mexico.

"But the Kira case…" He said, biting his thumb, not only that but the rest of the team. Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, etc. Including…Light's father. _Will he recognize when he see's Light as a toddler? _He thought, _Matsuda didn't._ Could that mean that he would too?

"Daddy!!" Light pulled on L's faded jeans. "Who's that?" with Light's chubby little finger, he pointed to Watari who arrived with his cell.

"Your grandpa." Ryuuzaki said, "What is it, Watari?"

"Phone for you." He handed Ryuuzaki his cell.

"Grandpa?" Light looked up to Watari, "Presents!" He jumped and grabbed Watari's pants.

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki said on his cell phone.

"Ryuuzaki, is my son still there? Can I talk to him?" asked Light's father on the other line.

"I'm sorry, but he's away now, he told me he was gonna relax at a local coffee shop."

"Oh…well I'm coming over now." A click on the other line, meaning he had hang up. Ryuuzaki hanged up his phone. "Light." He said over to the baby,

"Yes?" He looked up to him, while still holding Watari's pants.

"Grandpa is gonna take you out for ice cream, would you like ice cream?" He asked,

"YES!" Light giggled, "Grandpa, take me, I want chocolate with sprinkles!"

"…Grandpa, sir?" Watari gazed over at Ryuuzaki.

"Yes, just ignore that comment, please take him to ice cream, I don't want him distracting me."

"Go go!" Light held his arms up, wanting to be held by his so called 'grandpa'.

"Alright." Watari sighed, picking up the toddler.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought._ L thought, drinking more of this coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N--** Phew, thank god this didn't take as long as the other one, only meant that I wasn't as busy as before. Lol. Anyway, guess what? I'm starting school in TWO DAYS!! Yay(sarcasm). Whatever, here you go. Chapter 4

* * *

While discussing the Kira case, and discussing percents on who it might be. L couldn't help but think about Light, and the whole mystery iced tea that possibly came from Mexico.

_But who knows, it's an unknown foreign country, there's a 30 percent change that it could be somewhere else._ L thought that, and also thought about the Kira case too. Looks like he can do both things at once, after all he's L. But it all really depended on how long and how challenging the case would be. The Kira case seemed pretty challenging, as goes for this one. But L had a feeling it'd be no sweat. But…Light.

He has to lie plenty of times, just to make sure no one knew that he was a baby. Not only that but he had to pretend to be his _father_ for a while, how long is he gonna keep this up…

"Oh L, where is Ryo?" Matsuda asked, noticing that the little tyke wasn't around.

"Ryo, who's Ryo?" Soichiro Yagami asked,

"My son." When Ryuuzaki said that, Aizawa practically choked on his coffee,

"Y-you have a son?" He asked, still coughing a little(Mogi patting his back to help)

"Yes." L said, his voice as cool as a cucumber.

"But Ryuuzaki, I thought you said that Ryo _wasn't _your son." said Matsuda,

"Oh Matsuda," L picked the strawberry out of the top of the cake with his fork. "I was just playing with you, just cause I work all the time, doesn't mean I can still joke around a bit." He plopped the strawberry into his mouth. "I guess I got you fooled, ha, I'm a good actor too." He chewed and swallowed. "Impressive don't you think?"

"Uh…yeah but," Matsuda nervously scratched his head, "Ryo doesn't even look like you, so how can he be your son?"

"I adopted him."

"Whoa really?"

"Yes."

Speaking of Ryo (cough cough Light cough) Watari came into the room, as Light burst into the room, running fast in circles, then running up to his 'daddy'.

"Daddy, grandpa took me for ice cweam and then he took me to meet the doggies in da park, then we went to dis carnival where I saw the scawy clowns, I hate the clowns. Ekk!" Light tugged onto L's jeans.

"He started crying asking about you, so I had to take him back here." Watari sighed, "Well I'm tried, I'll go relax a bit." He took off his coat and hat off, leaving it on the coat hanger, as he walked of letting out exhausting gasp of air.

"Daddy, hold me!" Light threw his arms up, and having no other choice and asking himself 'what would a father do' he picked up the toddler, holding him close to his shoulders. "well here he is, my son." Ryuuzaki said,

"Your…son?" Aizawa took a closer look at Light, "Hm, Matsuda's right he looks nothing like you." Aizawa stopped watching the kid make weird brring noises and turned his attention to L. "Why did you adopt him?"

"To tell the truth, I was out walking one day, it was such a beautiful day, when I saw under a bench a little basket. I went to go pick it up to see that it hold a newborn baby. I didn't have the heart to leave it there, so I took him home, and became a father." Little Light hugged L around the neck with his short chubby arms.

"Wow, that's kind of you L." Mogi said, "But how come we never seen him?"

"Well with all the busy work, I had to leave him at England with a close nanny I knew, but then he began crying and missing me, refusing to eat or sleep till there was no choice but to send him back to me."

The baby turned to see everyone. "Hi!" He said, waving to everyone.

"hello." All the men said, flatly. Light jumped down, for Ryuuzaki's arms, unto the ground.

"I gots to tell you all something." Everyone leaned forward. "When I grow up I wants to be just like jou guys!" He said, smiling, his cheeks rosier than before. "I want to be like my daddy too, a greatest detective of all time…" The men all couldn't help but 'aww' at what the baby just said, "Eitha that or da ice cweam man!" Light led a shout of glee, and continued to run around thinking he's an airplane.

"Your son is interesting." Light's father said, "But he reminds me of someone."

"Oh really, who?" L asked,

"Hm…I can't quite put my finger on it…" Soichiro leaned forward to see the boy who continued to run around. "N-no. No that's just silly."

"What is?"

"For a minute I thought that that was my son Light, but that can't be possibly true."

"Yes, that's absurd." L drank the last of his coffee. Getting up, he saw Light trip in front of him, and fall onto the carpet.

"Ouchies!" He squealed, he sat up.

"That's what happens if you ran to fast inside, Ryo."

"Sorry, daddy." He climbed back on his short chubby legs, jogging up to hug L's legs.

"It's alright." L returned to his seat, with the little boy following in his steps. "Ok now as we were saying, I believe Kira--"

"Who Kiwa?" asked the toddler, laying down on his stomach.

"A bad guy." answered Aizawa, "Ryuuzaki, should we really be discussing things like this in front of the little boy, what if he gets scared?"

L turned his gaze to Light, who was pretending to swim and the carpet was his pool. "You make a good point…" L bit his thumb gently, "Ryo, please go to your room, Daddy is busy."

"But daddddddyyyyy!" Light started waving his legs, while pounding his little fists to the ground. "I wanna stay here and help you catch da bad guys!""Sorry, but you can't."

"Dad!!"

L sighed, grabbing the whining boy. "It's ok." He said, patting his back.

"No!"

"Sounds like he needs his nap." said Matsuda,"You're right, I'll go put him down to rest." L brought Light to his bedroom, where he put him down on the fluffy king sized bed.

"Oooh! Daddy it's big" Light said, cuddling in the cool sheets.

"Yes, it is." L said, hearing the boy giggle. "Now, get some rest."

L walked away from the bed, but heard the boy whimper. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sleepy yet?" Light sat up, sucking his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Um…I'm not sure I have any good stories in me." L said,

"Ok…then wiwl you tell me about mommy?"

At that point L had no idea what to tell Light, should he just make up a story right on the spot or just leave it be. No…that wouldn't be right, and L had no attention of lying.

So he knelled down to match the little boy's height and told him a story about L's first love. He described her as a average height, long silky hair, and eyes that if you look in long enough you get lost in it's beauty. It's how L felt whenever he saw her. He was just speaking the truth. Through the whole time Light had been 'ooohing' and 'ahhing'. L had met her when she was a student at a local college back when he lived in the United Kingdom. He wasn't sure if she counted at the first girlfriend he ever had, or if she felt the same way. But they enjoyed talking to each other, going to places with each other, and visiting each other. But that was back when he was 18 and times of changed, since he began to be more busy with work and cases.

He never saw her again, and had always wondered how she was. "And that's when I first met your mother." L said, patting the boy on the head.

"Yay, mommy sounds pwetty."

"She…is." L sighed, as he sadly looked down the ground. "Good night." He walked over to the door, when the little boy said, "I love joo, Dad."

"…I love you too, son."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N) Thank you for waiting. This took a while cos of writer's block. I'm in writer's block in every fanfic and story i have. NO! God dammit. Oh well i managed here you go :)

* * *

"What's that?"

"A tree."

"What's that?"

"A car"

"What's that?"

"A woman"

"Who is she?"

"No idea."

Matsuda had decided to take Light out for a walk, seeing how busy Ryuuzaki was, he had insisted. But all day Light was asking tons of questions, it was getting a bit annoying. Of course, being the loveable lug he is, Matsuda would not say anything.

"What's that?" Light pointed up to the sky, from his stroller.

"That's the sky,"

"No, not that, that."

"A cloud?

"Nooo, _that_!!"

"a…bird?"

"Yay! Bird." Light smiled, giggling.

"Yeah…bird."

"BIRD!!" Light plopped his binky into his mouth, "Where dad?" He mumbled behind it

"He's working." Matsuda pushed the stroller forward towards the sidewalk, he wondered if anyone thought that 'Ryo' was his son, already three ladies had come up to him, thinking he was the father. "Do I really look like a father?" He asked himself, "I doubt I would make a good father, I'm too soft on kids." Indeed he was. L said, 'no ice cream for Ryo, for he gets too hyper' but Matsuda couldn't resist, took a while for him to calm down. Also L had told him that Ryo had a fetish for his pacifier, so L didn't want him to give Light the binky. But you can see he had it in his mouth right now.

Matsuda sigh, _Ryuuzaki will be mad at me for this._ Light/Ryo began swinging his tiny legs, humming. "Can I have more ice cweam?"

"No…Ryo…"

"Pwwwweassse!" He said, giving his a cute grin behind his pacifier, and his rosy cheeks growing rosier.

"….um…" _Come on, Matsuda, do NOT give in…do not give in do not give in __**do not give in!!**_ "Sure thing!" _DAMN IT!!_

"Howway!" Light/Ryo giggled. Poor Matsuda. He sighed, continuing to push the stroller around. "Can we get some now?"

"………………" _don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes_ "Ye-No--Uh, how bout I call your father?"

"Why?"

"To ask him if it's ok for…you have some more ice cream?"

"Why?"

"….Uh, cos he decides if you can have ice cream or not."

"Why?"

"Cos he's your father!"

"…Ok!" Matsuda let out a gasp of frustration, _I might never have kids…_

--Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki was sitting down still making theories on Kira, but there wasn't much. Because he already suspect Light of Kira. The killings had stopped for a while since Light became a baby all of a sudden. There was no doubt. Oh well. It was more of a problem that Kira was a _baby_. A baby who can talk…but still a baby. _So the tea was in Mexico, but I heard that most of it was shipped from somewhere else…most likely to be from somewhere else. _Someone must have put shipped it to Mexico to throw off people. Ryuuzaki was getting close, but there was still more pieces of this puzzle, and he had to figure out where to put them.

His cell rang, interrupting his deep thoughts, oh how he hated that. "Yes?" He said onto the other line.

"Um…Ryuuzaki?" He heard Matusda's nervous voice on the other line.

"Matsuda? What is it? I am very busy."

"Your kid wants ice cream,"

"I told you that he can't have any, not after last time when he ate too much, got hyper, and threw up all over the hotel's carpet."

"…Oh…Uhhh…"

"…You gave him some, didn't you?"

"…" No answer, then-- "OH I'm sooo sorry, Ryuuzaki! He was just too…_cute_ to turn away from."

Ryuuzaki sighed, "Just bring him back." He hung the phone.

_I do know that someone out there is doing this…but…for what reason? It can't be like Kira, turning criminals into BABIES? No…and they are not criminals either. Could it be that whoever send that iced tea PLANNED to for someone here to be turned to baby…? Why Light? Or…me?_

Ryuuzaki put more thought into it.

**!!**

"Dammit!" screamed a little girl, who was fussy as all hell. A weird looking Shinigami(Even though they are ALL weird looking.) Mooki the childish looking Shinigami, with the jack-o-lantern mask, and it's long robe that covered up his whole body. His real name is Debilita. But he likes Mooki better. The back of his head was pale, he was bald, and he has gold short horns on the top of his head.

No one knew how his real face looked like though. Not even Amy, the girl who handled his Death Note.

Wait a minute…no…it's NOT a Death Note.

What the fuck?

It's not a Death Note, it's some random notebook with a different power.

"But wasn't the king of all Shinigamis mad when he found out?" asked the little girl, with red curls, a lot like goldilocks, her purple eyes shining up to the death god.

"Oh yeah, he was pissed." he said in a goofy high voice. "But he just doesn't understand. This is the reason why I curse being a Shinigami and never a human. I don't want to KILL people. I just want to be normal. Like a human."

"Being a human ain't that good you know." Amy said, "you gotta go to SCHOOL and LEARN, and you have to GET A JOB, and HANDLE things, for your FUTURE!" She scoffed, falling on her bed. She reached for the notebook of the Shinigami, looked at the cover. "'Death' is scratched out." Amy said, it indeed was. The lettering was English. Death was scratched out with some orange neon marker.

"Yes, that's because it's not used for deaths no more, because I am not a Death God no more." said Mooki, "yes…" Amy looked up at the childish Shinigami, "Go on."

"I told you I never wanted to kill, I am like…the only Shinigami that doesn't like KILLING. So I changed the power of it."

"…HOW?!"

"It's a secret. Let's just say I knew someone who had the power to change it, she was planning on making it some other sort of weapon. But…I don't like violence so instead when the woman wasn't looking I changed the power, so that whenever you write someone's name they won't die, they'll be turned into BABIES!"

"Yes…that I know." Amy turned opened the black notebook, and looked at the new rules. " 'whoever's name is written will not be killed but turned into cute adorable babies.'" She read out loud.

"Babies make the world go around! They are wonderful!" Mooki began jumping up and down, singing. "Wonderful babies, another reason why I curse being a Shinigami, Shinigamis can't have babies."

"Yes…sad…" Amy didn't really care, in fact, she wasn't paying much attention. She just stared down on the names of her notebook. She skimmed through with her finger…when she stopped at one. "Light Yagami, drinks some really good iced tea, and falls onto the ground where he turns one year old again."

* * *

A/N) I got that "What's that" part from my nephew, he's only one and he points and wonders what everything is :)))


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh so cute." A lady planted a wet kiss on Light's cheek, leaving a shiny lip gloss mark.

"Yuck!" Light scrubbed his cheek hard with his little sleeves. Another lady landed a kiss on his other cheek. "No!" Light yelled,

"Are you his father?" One of the ladies asked,

"No…I'm just babysitting for him." said Matsuda, meekly. He sighed, pushing the stroller along, it was getting late, he needed to take Light back home.

-- "He should be around here…" Amy walked by the park,

"Who you looking for?" But Amy ignored her Shinigami friend, and proceeded walking.

"Why don't you ever answer me!?" Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes when she heard a tiny giggle from behind the trees next to her left side.

"Yes! It's him!" She said, she ran to one tree, closest to the giggling sound, peeking behind it.

"What? Who you talking about?" Mooki appeared behind Amy, looking over he saw a man, and a navy blue stroller, with a baby inside. The man was talking to some ladies who apparently found the baby quite adorable, wanting to see it and hold it. The giggles were coming from them, along with a few squeals. This man looked like he was in a hurry, trying to shoo the women away.

"Looks like he's distracted, this is my chance." Amy said, under her breath.

"What is?" Again, Amy ignored him. She skipped quietly to the stroller.

"Amy! What are you doing!? WAIT FOR ME!" Mooki flew over to her,

"Can I hold him again?" asked one woman,

"Um…well you see…" As Matsuda was thinking up an excuse for the woman to leave, Amy tip toed to little Light.

"Who are you?" Light asked, looking up to Amy.

"I'm Amy," She said, she picked up Light from the stroller, scooping him into her arms. "Wanna go meet some clowns?"

"NO! I don't like clowns cuz they are scawy."

"Oh…well I'm gonna take you to meet my 'friend' he's nice and he's fun, he's gots lots of candy." Before Matsuda could turn back, Amy took Light back behind the trees, creeping off fast.

"But Daddy said that I should take candy from stwangers, that they would try to take me away." Light said, turning to the red headed girl.

"Oh no, I called your daddy and he said it was ok." Amy quietly began to take him away.

"Rweally?"

"Really."

"Okie then, what kinds of candy do jou have?"

"All kinds."

"oooh!" Light giggled, brought himself closer to the girl and began to drooling on her shoulder.

_Oh gross_, She thought, as her and her non-killing Shinigami walk/flew away.

"Baby! Oh he's the most adorable I seen yet, I realllllyyy wanna hold him." Mooki clapped his hands in excitement, Amy just rolled her eyes at him.

**!!**

Again, L's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying ring tone. He sighed deeply picking it up.

"Yes?"

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda yelled into the phone, making L pull away a little from his cell.

"What is it, Matsuda?" L asked,

"It's…it's Ryo."

"Ryo?" L's heart skipped, what happened to Light. "What about him?" He asked, very slowly.

"He's…gone!"

"Gone!?" L bit his thumb nervously, "What do you mean gone?"

"I looked for him _everywhere_, but I haven't seen him!" Matsuda's voice was shaky, L could tell that Matsuda himself was shaking. "I thought maybe one of the ladies took him from under my nose--"

"Did you know their names? Tell me their names and I WILL find them--"

"No! They didn't…"

"Matsuda…" L said, behind gritted teeth, he began shaking himself, he gripped his cell tight. "Damn it, the Kira case will have to wait, I have to find my son!"

**…**

"This is my house!" Amy said, pushing the door open to her room. Do you remember how Misa's room looked like? Well Amy was kinda the same, only darker, if possible.

"…I hate it." Light said, quietly.

"Well you'll learn to like it." She said, placing the baby down on the her bed.

"Are you sure my daddy said it was ok fo' me to be here?" Light looked up at Amy.

"Yes. Yes of course." Amy turned around, she walked over to her desk drawer, taking out a black notebook. "Are you ready to meet my special friend?" She asked,

"Yesh!" Light clapped his tiny hands, "Yesh I am."

Amy placed the notebook down on the bed, taking Light's hand and placing it on the notebook. "Now look up."

"Okie Dokie." Light did as she told, and he gasped with he saw the Shinigami with the jack-o-lantern mask on.

"Hello!" Mooki said, cheerfully, waving his hand.

"…" Light stared at the Shinigami, blinking. The Shinigami and red head waited for the baby's response. But he ended up shrieking and hiding under the girl's covers.

"Oh, he's scared of me?…" Mooki looked down, feeling a bit hurt, till he heard the little tyke giggle that is. "Oh!"

"Heehee…" Maybe Light wasn't so scared of him after all.

* * *

A/N) A little short, sorry. But enjoy anyway.

Kokeno Otome:(Response to Review) You'll see soon ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N) I have an important message. I have decided to make a **sequel**.(yes I already know how this story will end but it won't end any time soon) You'll hear more later.

* * *

"Oh great!" Mooki shrieked with glee, Light began shrieking along with him, hurting Amy's ears.

"Shut up! The both of ya!" She yelled, covering her ears.

"Party pooper!" Mooki said, with his hands on his hips. The Shinigami scooped tiny Light into his arms, began to fly him around Amy's home.

_Dammit! Stupid baby's annoying, why can't he be more like he is, when he's Kira? _Amy took out a sliver brush, began to run it through her red hair. _Well…when he **WAS** Kira._ Amy took out her eyeliner, began to apply it on. _Yup, Debilita __was dumb enough to tell me this boy was Kira, I thought it would be rather interesting if I had turned Kira himself into a baby._

But the baby seemed NOTHING like Kira was. The baby Light seemed more happy and outgoing, full of energy. Wonder what happen to had make him think the world was so rotten.

"He grew up?" Amy wondered, she remember back when she was very little she was happy and now she's twelve and she's somewhat different.

"You are just a little girl, why do you wear eyeliner?" Mooki asked, the red head turned to Mooki with a deadly glare, her red curls bounced. She looked like one of those adorable girls on musicals, even if Mooki couldn't picture Amy in such things.

"OW!!" Amy screamed, she bend down on her leg, "Baby bit me!" She yelled, with a pout.

"Oh Amy, don't get mad at him, he's just a baby." Mooki grabbed Light from the ground, and held the giggling baby up high. "See how cute he is."

"NO! I hate him." Amy pouted harder, looking down, and rubbing her left leg.

_Is she crying??_ Mooki thought, he couldn't tell Amy's red curls was in the way of her eyes.

"Oh Amy, there's really no reason to cry--"

"Shut up!" She brought her face up, her eyes blood shot and tears forming on the edges of them.

"Uh…s-sorry…"

**..._._--….--….**

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki told a brunette woman at the same park Light was kidnapped at.

_I know it's not just any baby, it's Light, and I shouldn't be acting this way…but he's still a BABY so it's best to look for him before he gets hurt, I also have to find a way to turn him back into his old eighteen year old self._

Ryuuzaki too a deep breath. He didn't find any luck…that is, till--

"Hey mister. I heard you were looking for a brown haired baby." A man with glasses and a suit came up to Ryuuzaki, he was a foot shorter than him, maybe two feet because L was slouching like always.

"Yes I am, have you seen him?"

"Well if you're talking about the cute adorable rosy cheeked one, then yes, he was surrounded by ladies."

"Did you happen to see any of those ladies take him?"

"Ah no, they were too busy talking to a man holding the stroller, but I did see this one girl…a little girl."

"A…little girl?" Ryuuzaki bit his thumb, _what would a little girl want with a baby?_ He thought,

"Yes, she had red hair…and was wearing a school uniform, it's school colors were green and gold."

"Green and Gold."

"Yes, and her hair was in curls."

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki paid the man, hoping that was also a thanks, even if it wasn't much.

_Green and gold_. Maybe it was enough for Ryuuzaki to find Light, or at least find his kidnapper. All he had to do was figure out which school had green and gold as a school color, and find her there.

"Wait, sir!"

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki turned back to the man wearing glasses,

"There's something else to."

"…What is that?"

"She was talking to herself."

"Hm?" _Talking to herself?_ Sometimes that was normal but…

"Well it kinda looked like she was talking to _someone_. But she was all alone, and she looked too old to be imagining friends so…"

"That will be all, thank you." Ryuuzaki thank the man again, walking off on his own way.

_Talking to someone?…Someone invisible?_ He didn't think such things could exist but… "I wonder who she was talking to." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

**--**

"I want a cookie!" Light yelled,

"No, sugar makes you hyper!" Amy yelled at the baby, she already fed him a ton of candy she had under her bed from last Halloween and it was already hell for her to take care of the tyke. She didn't want to make it worse on her.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then…uh…dammit what do babies eat? How old are you?"

"I'ono."

"I'll…get you some applesauce. Yeah! Applesauce…"

"APPLES!? I want some!"

"Shut it, Mooki! This is for the baby, not you!"

"Awww man!"

Amy ran back into the kitchen and back, caring some applesauce and a spoon. "Here ya go." Light grabbed the applesauce, dug up a spoon full of applesauce, and ate it. "Yumm!" He said, tiny bits of applesauce dripping down his chin.

The little red head sighed, as she got her school book bag off her desk, swinging it over her shoulder. "Mooki, make sure the kid doesn't do anything stupid or die, or something." Amy opened her bedroom door, peering behind her, watching her Shinigami and the little baby eat the applesauce, she sighed and said, "I ain't never gonna have kids." with that she left for school.

**--**

"No! Is mine." Light whined,

"But I want some."

"Noo!"

Mooki pouted behind his Halloween mask, as he flew across the room, pretending to sob into his hands.

"…"

Mooki look over his shoulder, slightly too see if Light was surrendering his applesauce yet.

"HEY, Debilita, why you crying?"

"Huh?"

From the ceiling, flew in another Shinigami. A _familiar_ one.

"Hey, it's you." said Mooki, "and my name is Mooki! How many times do I have to tell you, _Ryuk_!"

Ryuk just chuckled, as he brought out his(not really, it's Light's)Death Note notebook. "Damn, Light hasn't been home for some time, I overheard his dad telling Light's mom, that he was staying in a hotel, but I don't know…it's not like him to leave without this noteboo--" Ryuk paused, as he saw the little baby sitting on the messy, un-made bed.

"Who this?" Light looked up to Ryuk,

"Oh that's my friend, Ryuk." Mooki flew up, putting his bony hand on Ryuk's shoulder."Friend?" Ryuk looked at Mooki as if he was making some funny joke, that wasn't funny at all.

"Cool, he looks funny, just like jou!" Light accidentally dropped the cup of applesauce on the floor, making a mucky mess.

"Who's this baby?" Ryuk asked, "He looks…familiar." Ryuk leaned in closer to the baby, tapping his chin with his finger, he said, "He kinda looks like…Light."

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"Yesss?"

"Light?"

"YUP! That's me, but daddy changed my name cause we are pretendin."

"Wait!" Ryuk shot his look over to Mooki, "You telling me…that _this_ is Light." Ryuk pointed to adorable toddler, "That Light is somehow…a human _baby_!?"

"Heheh…" Mooki nervously chuckled, "Ahem…maybe." The funny looking Shinigami looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Soes now you get it?" Light said to Ryuk, "I ams Light Yagami!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N) Chapter 8. I kinda don't like this chapter, I don't like how I wrote it, but decided to put it in anyway. I hope you like this one, please review(don't have to but would really appreciate it)and enjoy. Here you go:

* * *

"This is it." L said, he looked up the big academy, this was the closest school with the school colors green and gold, the little girl has got to be inside, but it's a big middle school…it might take a while to find her…

--"I'm here." said Amy, entering the principal's office, "What did you want to see me for, sir?" _God I hope it's not because I put those damn firecrackers on the girls' bathroom toilets._

"Someone's here to see you." said the man,

"R-really? A visitor, for me?" Amy never had any visitors, not even from her own home, she was kind of excited. Not after she ran away from her parents home to live on her own. "Well, who is it?"

The principal remained quiet, with his eyes closed, as someone popped from behind him. A very pale man stepped up, biting on his thumb, his black hair looking like he hasn't combed it in days, dark circles around his eyes. Amy thought about doing that to her own eyes a couple of times, so she can make herself look like a raccoon.

"…" The little red-head blinked, "Who…are you?" She asked,

"Amy Fujichou?" said the pale man, "It's nice to meet you, call me Ryuuzaki."

**!!!**

"What?! You changed the power of your Death Note!?" Ryuk exclaimed, "How?"

"I met this witch lady…she showed me how." Mooki said, nervously fidgeting with his bony fingers.

"So you changed the power of your Death Note…" Ryuk picked up Mooki's black notebook, eyeing the title in front, with Death crossed out. "Into something even more stupid than the way you look."

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Mooki grumbled, "I just don't killing is all…"

"Wimp, you are a _Shinigami_. Shinigamis are death gods, not BABY gods, DEATH gods…"

Mooki continued playing with his fingers, as Ryuk sighed. He watched over the cute little baby, who was lightly asleep, snuggled into Amy's covers. "Crap, who knew Light was so different as a baby…"

"Well he IS a baby, and baby's don't usually have that much to worry about." Mooki clapped his hands and said in a cooed voice, "They are too busy playing and laughing, not having a care in the world, looking up to their mothers and fathers as the great role models they are, you know, and then they hit teenage ville and become brats and aren't that adorable anymore." Mooki chuckled, he flew over to Light, lighty patting his head. "Gosh, it sucks how Shinigami can't have babies."

"I don't think it sucks, if anything, I'm _glad_ Shinigami's can't have babies." said Ryuk, flying over to our other Shinigami's side.

"Why is that?!" Mooki gasped, "Babies are adorable!"

"They are too troublesome, a real pain in the ass. Light might be cute as a baby, but he sure is picky and stubborn."

He was referring to a few hours ago, where Light was fussing over his spilled applesauce, which he couldn't have since it was all over the disgusting, most likely dirty, ground. Mooki had to get him another one, but Light didn't want applesauce anymore, he wanted _pudding_. But Amy didn't like pudding, which meant they had none, so Light ended up crying over and over again, taking the two Shinigamis trying anything to calm the baby down.

Finally, he did, when they gave him one of Amy's stuffed animal collectables, which she will hate absolutely, when she'll find out that Light ripped out a bit of the stuffing.

Both Ryuk and Mooki deeply sighed, happy that Light finally calmed down, and is now taking a nap.

"Well babies need love, and attention."

"They are annoying, and too much to handle."

"They are so adorable though!"

"But they are picky and will cry till you give them what you want."

"Not all of them are like that."

"Well this one is!" Ryuk sighed, with frustration. But it didn't matter now. "Don't you ever got any apples around this place?" Ryuk flew out of the room, leaving our silly Shinigami, alone, with our sleeping baby.

"Well…I just wanted to make this world better by putting more babies in it." Mooki pouted behind his mask. "But I guess it's not all that cut out to be." He scratched his head, with his bony finger, as he watched the baby's eyes slowly flutter open. Light let out a tiny yawn, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy?"

"Uh…no."

"Where's daddy?"

"…Uh…uh…" Mooki cleared his throat, oh how bad he was at lying. "Uhhhhhh…ummmm…he's at work?"

"Wasn't he wo'king yesterday? Did he fowgot about me?" For a moment, Mooki though he heard the baby's voice quiver.

"No! No of course not…uh…uh."

"I'm back." Ryuk called, coming in with a arm full of apples.

_Phew, saved by Ryuk, _thought Mooki. "Hey Ryuk, why don't you come over, talk to Light for a bit." Mooki quickly flew to a corner far away from the two. "After all, he is the new owner of what-used-to-be _your_ notebook." Mooki giggled,

Hey, that just brought up a question for Ryuk. _How can he see me?_ He thought, Light stared up at Ryuk, blinking at his apples. "I like apples." He said, with a giggle. _Aww man, I hope he doesn't ask for one._ But Light didn't. "Hey, you shouldn't be able to see me." Our Shinigami said,

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't touched my notebook."

"Ohh!" But Ryuk wasn't sure if Light was listening, as he was still too busy watching Ryuk munch on his apples.

"Well didn't he touch your notebook before, when he was older?" Ryuk turned back to Mooki who flew up, plucking a apple from his arms.

"Yeah, he did." Ryuk frowned, annoyed that Mooki stole one of his apples, but shook it off, as he started on a new apple.

"Well maybe he still has the power to see you, even IF he's back into a baby."

That could possibly it, the Shinigamis continued to eat, when the baby finally spoke up, as soon as he took his hungry eyes away from the fruit.

"What are you two talkin about?" He said, sucking on his thumb.

"Huh?"

"You says that I can still see jou, I could see jou before?"

"Yeah you can, back when you were your right age." said Ryuk, finishing his apple."…right age?"

"You used to be eighteen." Ryuk shoved Mooki's shoulder, and said "Till _he_ turned you into a baby."

"But I not a baby, I'm big boy." Light crawled closer to the Shinigamis. "I was eighteen?"

"Yes."

Light gasped, clapping his hands together. "I used to be BIG! Yay! I was a big boy! No, I was a HUGE boy, like a man." Light giggled, his cheeks growing rosy, but then stopped shortly, "Wait…what about daddy?"

"What? What daddy?" said Ryuk,

"Daddy! You know…Daddy! Zaki-san, daddy!"

"Zaki??" Ryuk dropped his apples, then tapped his chin with his finger, "Where have I heard that before…"

………

"Who are you?" Amy said, blinking, "How do you know my name?"

L and Amy had stepped outside, school was about to end any minute, but Amy didn't mind. She hated her boring class and saw this as her ticket out of there. But she was still nervous, about this man who she didn't know suddenly coming to see her for a reason she did not know.

"I'm looking for someone." L said, biting his finger.

"…Ok?" Amy folded her arms across her chest, "and?"

"I think you know where he might be."

"Who are you looking for exactly." Amy walked passed L, to the other side where a tree was. "I don't know that people so I'm afraid you are out of luck--"

"A baby."

Amy turned back to L, with a slight frown. "A…baby?"

"Yes." L tucked his hands into his pockets. "A baby, and I think you might know where he is."

Amy shook her head, she turned away, staring at the tree in front of her. "I seen no baby."

"Really? So the name 'Light Yagami' doesn't sound any familiar to you?" L walked, and stood behind the young red head. She lightly tapped her foot against the bark of the tree.

"Noope! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back."

* * *

A/N) Wow...what a bitch, right? Don't worry, L won't give up so easy ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N) It's almost Thanksgiving! :D Or what I like to call Turkey Day. Well here you go, Happy Earlyish Thanksgiving. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

"You liar." L bit his thumb and Amy frowned, "You see, I talk to different people at the park where Light was taken from, at least three claimed he was with someone who fit your description. Then a friendly man, pointed out that he saw you wearing your school uniform and I was able to find you." Amy blinked as she watched the pale detective walk over to her side.

"I know you took him, Amy, and I'm guessing you also know that Light isn't suppose to be a baby…"

"…yeah, he's eighteen." Amy said, quietly, folding her arms and pouting.

"So why did you turn him into a baby?"

"I don't know…" Amy sighed, kneeling down on her knees, "I was just…curious." The little girl got back on her feet, and looked up the taller man. "Why do you know so much, how did you figure it out?" But as she waited, L didn't answer her, instead he asked a question backed.

"Where is my baby, Amy?"

**--------------------**

"Yay." Light grabbed a bright red apple that was left and forgotten by Ryuk, on the messy bed. With both hands, he brought the apple to his tiny lips and bit down with his two front new teeth. "Ow." Light touched a brand new tooth that was sticking out beside one of his front teeth. Light bit down again, to stop the teething.

"Oh so _that's_ where my other apple went." Ryuk chuckled, as he flew back in the room, he reached for the apple. "Lemme have this…" he says, he grabs the red fruit with his bony hand, and Light wouldn't let go.

"Um…ok, let go." But Light wouldn't let go of the apple still. "Light!"

Light mumbled, and with both hands, took the red apple away from Ryuk. "Mine!"

"Awww come on!"

"NO!" Light crawled under the covers, avoiding Ryuk's hands.

"Damn it!" Ryuk slipped his hands under the covers, reaching out, and trying to fish out the baby. "Light…come on, where are you…?" Light's giggles muffled, and a tiny bundle moved, across Ryuk's arms. "Got you!" The Shinigami reached closer to the tiny bundle, "GOT--You…?" But what Ryuk pulled out was not Light, nor a baby. It was one of Amy's stuffed animals.

"Haha, fooled jou!" Light crawled out of the opposite end from where Ryuk got a hold of the toy.

"Huh?" _Even as a baby he's smart._ Ryuk thought, "Aww…real…cute, heh." Ryuk threw the stuffed toy back onto the bed. "Have you got my apple?"

"Yesh!"

"Really? Where…"

"In my TUMMY!" Light giggled real loud, it almost sound mischief and devious, in a cute way though.

_He's even as evil…how can something so cute…be so evil?_ Ryuk stared down at the laughing baby, sighing, he said "Nah, it's alright, I'll make Debilita get me another one."

"Okie Dokie!" Light jumped onto his feet, and began to bounce on the bed.

"Hm, speaking of Debilita, where is that freak?" Ryuk flew around the room a couple of times, searching for the other Shinigami, "Debilita!"

"MOOKI!" Ryuk jumped, as the little girl's voice screamed into the room. The bedroom door busted open, as Amy stepped in. "Where…are you?" She said,

"Who are you talking to?" someone out in the hall said,

"Oh, nothing! Be right there ok?" Amy looked both way, till her gaze finally fell on the tiny baby chewing on her stuffed animal. "You! Where'd you get that?" The little girl growled, snatching away the toy from Light.

"The monsters gave it to me." he said,

"Monsters?…you mean Mooki?"

"and the otha one too."

"Other one?" One of Amy's eyebrows raised in curiosity, "What other one?"

"This one that looks all scawy and cool, he's gots big teeth, like da big bad wolf!"

"Big bad wolf?" _Who else is in my house?_ Amy thought,

"Are you done?" the same voice, from outside the hall called.

"Almost there!" Amy called back,

"Who was that?" Light asked,

"Someone…but who were you--" The little red head didn't finish her sentence as something caught her eye… "What's _that_?" She said, she reached beside the baby and grabbed the red apple with they tiny bites Light gave it. "Who gave you this apple?"

"I tells jou! The monster withs big teeth!"

_Someone's here besides me and Mooki?_ Amy thought, "Could it be?" She said, to herself, "Another Shinigami? Here?" Amy threw the apple in the trashcan beside her desk, "Alright! Whoever you are come out--" But Amy was interrupted again, only this time by someone else. It was the voice from the hallways, standing against the doorway.

"What is taking so long? I thought you were getting tea." The voice, the _man_, bit his thumb. He quietly awaited for Amy's answer, but Amy stood there frozen. She didn't move, her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What?"

"…Ryuuzaki…" She said,

L had no idea why she was just standing there, her face as if something gone horribly wrong, and oh yeah, something did. A giggling baby caught L's eyes, he turned his face to the bed, where there sat our baby, Light Yagami.

"Light?!"

"Daddyy!" Light began bouncing up and down on the bed, with glee. "I thoughts you were neva coming back."

Amy felt as if she was cornered, no where to go. A cornered rat. _Shit!_ _This isn't good._ She thought.

"I thought you said Light was taken from you, that your mother took him." L said, his voice was oddly calm for someone who should be angry. The pale detective picked up the happy baby back into his arms.

"I miss jou, did jou miss me?" Light asked,

"Yes, I missed you a lot." said L, he turned back to Amy, holding Light with one arm, "Why did you lie to me _again, _Amy?..."

* * *

A/N) Yup! Finished this chapter! The end is kind of coming soon… :/ but it's still ok! I'll be making a sequel, it will involve Light and L again, and others.

**Response to Reviews**

Jordan's Gal: Kill her?…Hm…hmm…SURE! Haha, just not right now, we can't let Baby Raito/Light see.

NX-Loveless-XN: Yup, L never gives up, that's why he's my fave of all time ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N) I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But that's just me. I felt a little slow when I wrote this, and I WAS busy, since Christmas is coming and all. So the next Chapter, will probably take a little longer, just to let you know. I'm mainly writing for you guys, this is for you, since you love this story so much. Enjoy, feel free to review, and yeah. Here you go:

* * *

"Um…" Amy stood there, fidgeting with her red hair. _My mother always said "Karma's a bitch_" _and I would always ask "Who's Karma?"_ Amy's face flushed, L stood there, holding his baby. For a little something for my readers(and maybe Amy)when it comes to L…never ever, _ever_, underestimated him. He is L, the world's greatest detective.

Light landed a wet baby kiss on L's check,

"Ok, ok." Amy sighed, "I guess…I don't know." Amy sat down on her bed, "I'm kind of lonely maybe…all I have is Mooki."

"Mooki? Who's Mooki?" L asked,

"Oops." Amy's eye were wide, she put on a nervous smile, "Uh…he's my dog,"

"I see no dog."

"He's outside."

"But lady!" Light yelled, his little chubby arms wrapped around L's neck, "Mooki is not a doggie, he's a funny monster!"

_Dammit, baby!_ Amy was getting mad now, she tighten her hands into fists till her knuckles turned white.

"Monster?" L frowned and bit his thumb, "But there's no such thing."

"Exactly! The baby's probably just crazy or something." Amy giggled nervously, then hiccupped, she got those whenever she was under pressure.

"Hiccups!" Light sang, "Hiccups, hiccups, go away, no one likes you, stupid hicuppss!" Light continued on singing, but while Light kept on singing, L couldn't help but notice his voice change a little, along with his vocabulary. No longer saying 'ish' but the correct 'is', no longer saying 'jou' but the correct 'you'.

"Light?"

"Yes, daddy?" His high pitched baby voice was changing into a little bigger boy's voice, getting a tiny bit deeper.

_He must be growing…can that be possible?_

"Amy," The red headed girl looked up with a tiny pout, and her hiccups not getting any better,

"_Hic_-what?"

"How on earth did you turn Light into a baby?"

"Oh…" Amy bit her lip, eyeing her non-death note from the corner of her left eye, it was popping slightly out of her book bag along with other books. "Honestly?"

"Please." Amy couldn't lie anymore, she was already on the edge, and she was hiccupping uncontrollably.

"What did you do with that iced tea that made everyone turn into babies?"

"Iced-_hic_-tea?" She had almost forgot about that, _Oh right…_ "Maybe I'm-_hic_-smarter than-_hic_-you think Ryuuzaki…" Amy smiled, but oddly, it was not mischievous, but rather a tiny smile filled a little bit a of relief and childness. But L just eyed the little carefully,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"The iced tea-_hic_-had nothing to do with-_hic_-anything-_hiicc-_!"

"Would you like to get some water?" L asked,

"No, it will be-_hic_-fine!" Maybe the hiccups will stay a little longer, as Amy was getting excited to tell her plan to L, for once, she fooled him, she fooled the world's greatest detective. But was she foolish for telling L the whole thing? You decide.

But in Amy's point of view, she had nothing to lose. "-_hic_-I did it by doing something else, the iced-_hic_-tea was just a diversion." L could hear her hiccups fade,

"A…diversion?"

"Yes!…" Amy sighed, "I guess the secret's out, I can't hide from you any longer…" Amy stood from her bed, "But I've gotta say, this indeed took away my boredom." Amy walked up to the L and the small baby, patting it's head, "I'm not Kira…I'm not _clever_." Light giggled, as the little girl scooped him up in her arms.

"Kira…?" L said, as he stared at the girl holding his baby, "You know about Kira?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

The two stood quiet for a minute there, "Um…maybe I said too much, but looks like little Light is growing, right?" Amy pointed out, "I guess the progress doesn't last that much longer."

"Ah!" Mooki spoke up, he flew into the room, but of course, L didn't notice him, L couldn't see him. "I knew something like this was going to happen, I knew that it wouldn't last long!"

"What are you talking about?" L asked, "Amy, how will Light return to his normal self? How will he return to his right age?"

"I…" The little red head cleared her throat, putting down little Light on the floor, "I don't…really know…heh,"

"You…_don't know_!?"

"Well." Amy fidgeted with her red curls, "Light is growing up fast, so maybe we'll just have to wait till he's…fully grown?" L frowned, he could tell Amy sure wasn't the bright one, she was caught so easily, that it was practically a bore, with Kira, it would've been a challenge, but did it matter? No. L only wanted Light back, he only wanted his baby back.

"Mooki didn't tell me the cure for turning someone back into their full self's!"

"Your dog?"

"No, no. He's my ex-Shinigami."

"…" L's heart skipped a beat, _Shinigami?_ It was just like that day, when he first heard the 2nd Kira talk about them. He was a bit freaked out(Psh, more like a lot), he was also a little freaked out when he found out that Beyond Birthday might've been connected to a Shinigami too.(He was born with the Shinigami eyes)_But what does a God of Death have to do with a baby? _L wondered,

"Would…you like to see him?"

L sighed, he remained calm and cool, as he put his hands into his pockets, "If it means getting Light back into his normal self, then yes, let me talk to him."

---

Light stared at his so called 'father', as he was fascinated by the fact that he was talking to a ridiculous looking Shinigami, who had explained all about his non-death note. "I don't know what to call it." Mooki said, "Maybe Baby Note…or Infant Note! Which ever sounds cooler." Mooki chuckled, as L bit his thumb, staring at the strange death god.

"and some sort of witch helped you change the power of this…notebook?" L stared at the black notebook with the scribbles from a neon orange marker,

"Yes, she helped me,"

"Do you think I could find out where she lives? That way I could somehow find out how to get Light back to his right age?"

"Umm…" Mooki cleared his throat, "Actually, I don't know where she is."

"Ugh, what!?" L sighed, somehow he knew this was going to happen, knowing his luck, and how Amy and her friend can be.

"I'm sooo sorry," said the funny looking Shinigami, "Honestly, I-I probably should've thought about this more!"

"Yeah, you should've." said L,

"Daddy?" L turned to his 'son', who had climbed out of bed, "So…does this all mean that I will be a big boy again?"

"…" No answer, L didn't really know what to say to him,

"Will you still be my daddy?"

"…" The pale detective sighed, picking up the baby into his arms, "I always be your dad, Light," He said, smiling to his son, Light's rosy cheeks grew even rosier.

"Even when I'm a big boy again?"

"…Yes, even when you're a big boy again," L turned to the funny Shinigami, and said, "Look, I don't care if this will hurt my case of stopping Kira, or anything else, I _will_ return Light back to his normal self. So, I'll do whatever it takes, Shinigami, you will help me…"

* * *

A/N) Again, I felt a little slow when I wrote this, it felt like I was running out of ideas, which I'm kinda am. But I'm not gonna give up on writing, I enjoy it too much. :)  
Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N) GLARFSSS! Yeah I know, glarf is not a word...But anyway, I felt this story take a little more time than I usually take time with it. This chapter certainly has more words than my other ones...Anyway kind readers, I'm sorry to say but I'm very sad...why? Because this is the chapter before the very last one. YUP! Well...no. Technically, this _is _the last chapter, but there is one more after this. I'll be honest, I'm STILL not satisfied with this.  
and if you aren't either, than I apologize. Enjoy this last chapter, and the other one is bound to come sooner than you think(It should at least,)Enjoy.

* * *

Light blinked a couple of times, his tiny head, leaning against L's chest. His little eyes were droopy, he slowly closes them, and falls to sleep.

L had Light held closely to him, as the two were back at the Hotel room, where the investigating team surrounded him, asking questions all at once.

"Oh! I'm so glad that he's back," Matsuda sighed, "Where did you find him?"

L looked up to Matsuda, holding Light with one hand, and with the other, he put a finger up to his lips.

"Huh?" Matsuda didn't know what he meant, he thought that he was just going to bite it, just like he always does when he's thinking, but that wasn't the case, when L made a _Shh_ noise,

"Oh, uh, right?" Matsuda cleared this throat, lowering his voice, so he wouldn't wake Light up. "How did you find him," He asked once more,

"…" L sat there, the rest of the team sat patiently, but they were getting a bit annoyed by how much time he was taking just to answer. "A little girl had him," He said finally, grabbing his hot tea, with his free hand.

"Little…girl?" said Aizawa, "What was a little girl doing with your son?""She was lonely, she need a friend, and she took my son, hoping to play with him," There was some truth in that sentence, Amy _was_ lonely, but that really wasn't the reason why she took him. She took him because she knew he was Kira, she thought it would be pretty fun and interesting to turn Kira, the world's most fear killer, into a tiny adorable baby, and it was…

**=Flashback=**

"Shinigami?" L turned his head to the ex-Death God, "Do you remember the woman's name?"

"…What woman?"

"The one that gave you the power to turn humans into babies," L placed Light into his stroller, the two(three if you include Mooki), were going for a walk, hopefully on the way, the funny Shinigami could explain where the woman is.

"No…I don't. But I _do_ remember where she lives,""Hm, that's great! We could go where she lives and find a way to return Light back," L smiled up to Mooki, as he pushed the stroller outside Amy's home.

"Uh…well she lives…uh…" Mooki cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head, "She lives in Brazil,"

L stopped the stroller on it's track, along with his own feet, "All the way in Brazil?"

"Yeah,"

There was a bit of awkward silence between the two,

"Uhh, look, if you are going to Brazil, I might not be able to go, since I have to stay here with Amy." Amy was away at choir practice at her local church. Of course, Mooki couldn't go, he would just distract her.

"So…yeah, I'm sorry," The three continued their stroll. L stared down at the stroller, where little Light was strangely quiet most of the time…

But L could see that he wasn't asleep, for the baby was swinging his legs,

"Is something wrong?" L leaned forward, peeking down at the little tyke,

"I can't stop thinking," Light looked back up to L, "Like…I read a lot now, see that sign says 'Helps…'" Light frowned, he his chubby little finger was pointing to a sign, put up in front of a small store from the left of them,

"Help wanted?" L answered for him,

"Yeah…I'm learning…a lot of things." Light stuffed his whole thumb in his mouth, "I'm smart like you, dad." The detective chuckled, patting Light's head,

"Like father, like son," he said,

L had remembered something Soichiro Yagami told him about Light, when he was young. He had told L that Light had only began reading at the age of 2, that just proved how smart Light was. But not as smart as L, for he began reading at the age of 12 months, and by the time L had turned 3, he was already reading Shakespeare.

_He's growing so fast…_ L thought, _Literally._ "While I'm at Brazil…" L asked, changing the subject right away, "Where will I able to find the woman?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Mooki, "She was a traveler, so she moves around a lot…I'm not even sure she's in Brazil anymore,"

"So…you are also uncertain of where she is?" L asked, glumly. Obviously he had a serious case of bad luck that week.

"I'm so sorry!" Mooki clapped his hands together, flying in front of L, "I wish I could be more of help, but I guess this is what I get for not thinking about the consequences…" The ex-Shinigami looked away from L, and down on the stroller, where the baby Light sat in, still swinging his legs. "I'm so sorry," Mooki said to the baby,

"Sowwy?"

"Yes…" Mooki took a long sad sigh, along with L, who took a long sad sigh. Light noticed the sighs, and did the same as well, but only because he didn't want to feel left out.

"I guess I have bad luck," L muttered under his breath. Light, who could be Kira, who could be his _enemy_, is a baby. L knew he could do it, he knew he could track down the lady from Brazil _somehow_…but…

"Nice meeting you, Shinigami," L turned the stroller around,

"H-huh, what do you mean?"

"I can see that the spell you put on Light is wearing off, he's bound to be back to his old self…some time next week," The pale detective stood there for a moment, not taking his eyes of the stroller, "Don't get me wrong." He turned to Mooki, who was stiff, and confused. "This is just another case opening up for me," a tiny smile formed on L's pale face. "I'll find out the mysterious ways of that notebook of your's, I'll find out the kind of magic that changed it's power, I'll also find out-" He took on quick look at his baby, "-how to change toddlers back into themselves…" L pulled his hand out of his pocket, taking his thumb, and pressing his bottom lip with it. "_If_ they can turn back at all,"

"Well…" Mooki sighed, "What about Kira?"

"Kira?"

_That's right…Kira._

"Hm," Kira hasn't killed in a while, this had all happened since the baby incident started, since Light turned into a baby.

"…" But looking at him now, L didn't really have the heart to commit Light to being Kira. How could a sweet baby that was so cute, turn into someone so evil. L shook the thought out of his head, before he began to feel depressed. He patted Light on his head, once more. "I'm still on the case," L answered Mooki's question, "But it will be a delay, at least till Light turns back,"

"Why?! I mean, Kira could strike any minute now--" But Mooki cut off his sentence when it finally stuck him. "You still…thing that Light-kun could be Kira?"

L didn't answer, he resumed pushing Light around his stroller. "This is the last time you and I will meet…" he said, "Farewell, Shinigami. Say goodbye to Amy for me,"

**=Flashback over=**

Why did he do this? Don't you think it was the least bit foolish that he just left it off, and decided to wait for Light to grow up? Well…who knows. He had too many mix emotions, especially when he keeps looking at Light as a cute little baby, knowing that in the future, he might turn out to be Kira, a psycho killer.

Plus it seemed a lot of work. Kira, babies, and Kira as a baby. Don't you think that would be a lot of work? L's not going to give up though. He's L, the greatest detective, so of course he can't. Instead, he was going to wait…for things to be on back on the right track, so he can get cracking on the two most important cases right now: Kira case, and the Baby case.

But deep down inside, L knew the REAL reason why he wasn't turning Light back into a baby.

L smiled, feeling warm inside, while watching Light gently sleep in his arms. The real reason why he decided to keep Light as a baby for a little while was because he simply loved the baby Light. The whole 'father' deal was just to keep things under control, to not give out any dangerous information, but who know he would end up feeling like a _actual_ father.

_To tell the truth, I kind of like it._ He thought, now he knew how Watari felt, when he first found L. Sure the diaper changing, and the vomit can be gross at times, but it was worth it. Oh how angelic Light looked while he slept…

L lightly pat his back, the rest of the team, watching the sleeping baby too.

"Oh," Chief Yagami cleared his throat, "That reminds me. L, when is Light going to come back from his trip, with Misa Amane, he left so sudden." L had made up another lie, telling Light's father that he went away with Misa, to support her in a photo shooting.

"He'll be back in…a week or two, they are very far away," L continued to pat Light's back, "That's when I'm going to send Ryo here, back to England,"

"What!?" Matsuda exclaimed, "Why?"

"I love my son and all…but having him around might interfere with my work, besides, I don't want him around, while I'm working with something as dangerous as Kira,"

"But…what if he misses you, and wants to come back?"

L stared at Matsuda for a bit, oh how he wasn't make anything easy right now?(He would only make L miss the baby even more)

"Well…I guess I'll have to bring him back for a visit or two," L mumbled, chewing on his thumb,

"That's great! I simply love Ryo, he's adorable," Matsuda grinned, L smiled back, holding Light a little bit closer.

"Owie." The little baby mumbled in his sleep, his eyes slowly opened, to meet up with his 'dad's' eyes. He rubbed the sleep away, with his tiny fists. L thought that we was going to stay awake, and ask for ice cream, like he usually does when he wakes up from his nap, but he laid his head back down on L's chest, and continued sleeping.

L leaned in, and landed a tiny kiss on Light's tiny head. He closed his own eyes, and lightly laid his head on the tiny baby's. It was quite interesting because L rarely ever closes his eyes, not even to sleep. After a few seconds of that, L sat up straight. "Watari, please take Ryo back to his room,"

He handed Watari the baby, who walked away with him, and the two disappeared into the bedroom, next to where the team was gathered around.

"Well," L picked up a silver fork, scooping up some cake, and plopping it into his mouth, "Shall we discuss the case?"

* * *

A/N) Awww L, you loveable sneak, you! But it seems like everyone has fallen in love with the cute baby Light, even have I. I had fun writing Light, only a bit more adorable. It's funny  
Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

A/N) Okie Doke, I had some questions, asking "Will Light remember everything when he's back to his old self?" Not exactly in those words, but you shall find out soon enough…anyway, be sure to read my Author's note at the end of this chapter for a important message…

* * *

"Oww…" Light stretched, groaning. That nap sure was good, but the lumpy couches really weren't doing his back a favor.

"Have a good sleep, Light-kun?" L asked, sipping his tea, and not taking his eyes of the computer monitor in front him.

"Oh," Light yawned, "It was good," He got up from the couch, walking over to the computer where L sat. "Find anything?" He asked,

"Not yet…" L plopped a couple of marshmallows into his mouth,

"Well that's odd, you usually always have something," Light said,

"Hm," L shrugged,

"Don't tell me you've given up on the case," Light chuckled, but L just sighed, while pouting.

"I'm bored,"

"…bored?" Light raised a brow, since when was L bored? Of course, anybody could be bored if they always concentrated on catching a psycho serial killer(But how does that sound boring? Irony.)But still.

But it seemed like that whole week was weird. Light always wanted to nap, and always had a constant craving for ice cream…mainly chocolate with sprinkles. Not only that but his fear of clowns had returned, and he couldn't help but play with the army toys he used to have when he was a kid…

In fact, that was it. He somehow still felt like a child again…but he had no idea why.

So, the whole week was plain weird, and it was really starting to creep him out. "Is something wrong?" asked L, noticing that Light was awfully quiet.

"Huh?…Oh no, it's just…" Light sighed, "…I'm not feeling quite myself today,"

L frowned, looked up to Light, beside him. "Are you sure? You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure,"

"Well, you should still check," L gently lifted himself out of his chair, he reached up to Light's forehead, touching it with the back of his hand. "Hmm…you're not warm…"

"Wha-?!" Light slapped L's hand away from him, "What are you doing?"

"…Sorry, it's a habit," L bit his thumb, sitting right back down on his chair,

"H-habit?" Light blinked a couple of times, "What kind of habit?"

"Oh, nothing," L grabbed two marshmallows, stuffing both of them in his mouth, at once. "You seem tense, you should probably rest…"

Chuckling, Light pulled up a chair next to L, sitting down. "I already took a nap today, I'm quite alright…" He licked his lips, "But I'm thirsty…"

"Would you like some of my tea?" L asked, pouring some of it on his cup, "I'll have Watari bring another cup for you,"

"No, no." Light shook his head, "That's not necessary, I don't want any tea,"

"…are you sure?" L could remember back when Light was still a toddler, he would love to drink hot tea.

"Well…maybe just a little bit,"

L smiled, calling Watari, for another cup, and a new hot pot of tea.

"Thanks…" said Light, quietly, as Watari poured him his cup. Light stared at the sweet smelling beverage, and smiled a little, "Ryuuzaki, where's--"

"Here you go," L, as if he read Light's mind, handed him the creamy milk for his tea,

"Uhh…thanks," Light took it,

"You're welcome," L remembered that Light always liked milk with his tea, so he knew right away that he was going to ask for it.

The creamy milk mixed with the dark tea, as it was being poured, the two mixed to make a creamy light brown drink. Light took a sip of the tea, it was warm and sweet.

"Not exactly coffee," he said, looking down at the brown liquid, "I used to love coffee, even when I was young, but somehow I'm fond of this tea…" He took another sip, L smiled. The reason for his smile, and for Light suddenly liking tea more than his coffee, is because L got him used to it, back when he was still a baby. When you are fed something when you are baby, you're bound to grow up to like it.

_I just hoped that didn't temper with anything,_ L thought, _tempering with Light as a baby, is like tempering with the past…_

But he seemed perfectly normal. The only thing that changed was probably the tea, and the best part is that Light doesn't even remember a thing.

I know that sounds a bit wrong…but as long as the whole 'baby' thing is put behind him(as soon as he figures out the mystery behind though)then everything will be fine, and it's best if Light never knew about the whole thing.

But still…L couldn't help but miss the smaller, more adorable Light. Even if it _was_ hell lying all the time, and trying to control a baby, while managing the Kira case, AND the new Baby case, all at once. It was a good having the normal, eighteen year old Light back, but then again…

As the eighteen year old drank up all his tea, he heard L sigh loudly and deeply, almost as if he were trying to get his attention. Well if that was the case, than it worked, it got Light's attention.

"What is it?" He asked, putting down his empty tea cup. But no answer came for L, who just kept starting at Light, biting his thumb. The two fell silent. Light really didn't know what to say, it was all just awkward having L just stare at him, the way he doing right now.

"Your hair's a mess," L grumbled, while frowning.

"Huh?" Light ran his fingers through his silky brown hair, "Oh that's probably because of my nap, my hair usually ends up looking like a mess after I'm done sleeping," He chuckled,

"Come here,"

"Eh, wha?"

"Come _here,_" L pulled out something blue out of his pocket, something that looked like a--

"--a comb?" Light exclaimed. L stood up from his chair, facing Light.

"Yes, now stand still, I know you tend to be fidgety, while someone is trying to make you look nice."

"What!?" L reached out for Light's head, but he quickly dodged him, "Ryuuzaki, stop it!" Light slapped L's hand away from him,

"Ugh, this is exactly what I was talking about," L pouted, he reached out again, trying to comb Light's hair.

"Damn it, I said, no!" Light bolted up from his chair, running across the room,

"Oh, come on, you are a absolute mess!" L ran after him,

It was always like this back when Light was young, L had to hold him down a couple of times, just to change him and fix his hair up. "Light, get over here!"

"You're crazy!"

"A gentleman doesn't want to look like he just crawled out of bed, while he's in public, come here!"

"You're one to talk!"

So that's how it went on, L eventually got to Light, forcing him down, so that he can comb his hair. I guess you can say even though Light was back to normal, L still had a little bit of his 'fatherly instinct' in him. Even though Light is back, this whole story, and the whole case was far from being over--  
**"GET OFF OF ME!"**  
--Yup, L had A LOT on his plate now that Kira and the whole Baby thing was onboard, and will Light remember the whole thing, while he was in his toddler years? Who knows…who knows…

* * *

A/N) Alrighty Alright! The reason for the sudden end, the reason for the whole 'cliffhanger even though this is THE very last chapter of this story' thing is because I'm making a SEQUEL!! Yay! Yeah, I mentioned that before, remember? Well yeah…It's going to be called -drum roll- Light the daddy! That's right, not L, but Light. You'll get to see Light into the whole father shenanigans things now…

Why did I decide to make a sequel? Well I wanted to :/ and I thought it would be pretty interesting seeing Light as the daddy this time…

Thanks for reading. ~*~

Take care, good day!


End file.
